The Cleaners
The Cleaners are a race of magical neutral beings that were empowered by the Tribunal with the eternal task of protecting magic from exposure. Existing beyond time and space, the sole purpose of their existence is to ensure that mortals never became aware of the existence of the magical world, whatever the cost. History When Wyatt Halliwell conjured a dragon from the TV, the Cleaners intervened and erased him from existence to undo the chaos he caused. The Charmed Ones realized something was wrong and cast a spell to regain their memories, which sent them a day back in time. In order to get Wyatt back, the sisters started exposing magic and forced the Cleaners to return him. The Cleaners then agreed to leave Wyatt in the care of his mother."Forget Me...Not" When Inspector Sheridan filmed the sisters using magic to extract a Phantasm, the Cleaners intervened and framed Darryl Morris for murder to cover it up. The sisters sought a way to save their friend and went to the Tribunal with Gideon. The opposing council, Barbas, later summoned one of the Cleaners as a witness. When it was revealed that Barbas had set everything in motion, the Tribunal ordered time to be reversed, thus saving Darryl."Crimes and Witch-Demeanors" After Paige accidentally made death non-existent, the Angel of Death recruited Piper to help restore the cosmic balance. When Phoebe wondered why the Cleaners weren't around to deal with potential exposure surrounding Piper's death and resurrection, Leo explained that they wouldn't get involved due to what happened last time."Styx Feet Under" After The Charmed Ones faked their deaths and later returned, the press began hassling them to no end. Paige suggested to the Elder Jonnah that they simply call down the Cleaners to sort out the problem. However, Jonnah replied that they were unable to reverse time so far and that the sisters "burned that bridge", meaning they were unwilling to help anyway."Kill Billie: Vol. 1" The Cleaners became part of the new Tribunal. They erased the memories of all mortals in Kareem Scales' neighborhood after a magical battle between the Charmed Ones and Tuatha."Happy Ending" Powers and Abilities Active Powers *'Sparkling:' A light-based method of teleportation. * Reality Warping: The ability to alter the fabric of reality, altering it as desired. The Cleaners use this power to erase evidence of the existence of magic or of perceived exposure risks, such as Wyatt. They also used this to alter history and frame Darryl. * Chronokinesis: The ability to manipulate time in any direction. The Cleaners used this to stop time in an alley full of people when the Charmed Ones exposed magic. * Memory Manipulation: The ability to alter and change memories. The Cleaners use this to erase all people's memories involving magic, including an Elder's if the situation demanded it. * Telekinesis: The ability to move objects and beings with one's mind. * Apportation: The ability to teleport objects to another location. * Crushing: The ability to excert force on an object or power and crush it. *'Sensing:' The ability to sense the location of people or events. The Cleaners use this power to sense magic being exposed. Other Powers *'Immortality:' The ability to possess an infinite lifespan and an arrested aging process. *'Immunity:' The ability to be immune to certain powers, spells or potions. *'Invincibility:' The Cleaners cannot be harmed in any way. Gallery 6x03P2.png 6x32.JPG 6x03P5.png 6x03P9.png 6x03P33.png 6x03P45.png 6x336.JPG 6x03P53.png 6x03P54.png 6x349.JPG 6x19-9.png 6x19-30.png 6x19-47.png Notes and Trivia *The sudden appearance of the Cleaners in Season 6 is a subject of much debate and controversy in the fandom. Many fans feel their existence create plotholes surrounding the exposure in earlier episodes, most notably "All Hell Breaks Loose"; however, since past occurrences where magic faced exposure were dealt with by the sisters on their own, it may be that the Cleaners only step in when they know they are needed, allowing the witches and demons to keep the secret themselves most of the time. *As there's no spell to do so, the only way to summon the Cleaners is to purposefully expose magic. *In Season 10, a magical being named Claudio appeared as part of the New Tribunal. His appearence is similar to that of the Cleaners. Appearances The Cleaners appeared in a total of 2''' episodes and '''1 comic issue throughout the course of the series. References Category:Magical beings Category:Characters